Dark of the Moon
by bumblebeesgurl
Summary: Katana and Sam Witwicky have gone through hell and back for the fate of the world. Maybe they can finally live their life without fighting off the Decepticons. Maybe this was just the begining of the end. (Book three of Transformers Bumblebee x OC)
1. The older I Get

We were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But then came the war between the Autobots, who fought for freedom and the Decepticons, who dreamt of tyranny. Overmatched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain. But in the war's final days, one Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo, which would have changed our planet's fate. A desperate mission. Our final hope. A hope that vanished. In the years since our arrival, our new house, Earth, has seen much change. Energon detectors guard its cities now. Long-range defense systems watch the skies. So now we assist our allies in solving human conflicts, to prevent mankind from bringing harm to itself. We work in secret teams on various missions around the globe. And all the while we search for signs of our true enemies' return.

I stand next to Lennox, fixing up my suit, making sure no metal can be seen, as we wait for the general.

"Hey." I turn around to look at Lennox. "He's here. Let's go." I nod before sticking my hands into my pocket and follow him to the second floor of the building where the General awaits.

"I am Voshkod, General Counsel with Ukrainian Department of Energy. My government will officially deny that we're having this conversation. At one of our decommissioned facilities, a discovery was made, which I fear may be alien in nature." I look over at the man with a questioning look. "The facility's name is Chernobyl." With that he leaves, wiping his hands onto his pants.

"What do you think Kat?" Lennox asks me as we look at the man walking away.

"I don't know. He seemed worried about something."

"Should we check it out?"

"Yeah, let's go..." I turn around heading out of the building and into our van to assemble the team.

"You sure you're up to this? You could sit out."

"Lennox for the up-tenth time I'm fine." I look up, giving him a smile. Once we arrive at our destination, Lennox and I hop out of Optimus, looking at the destroyed area. I place my gloved hand onto a broken carousal before looking at the other toys in the area.

"What do you think happened lieutenant?"

"I don't know. Then again I don't think I want to." I say thinking about all the kids that could've been here. I continue to walk around being attentive of my surroundings until we get the O.K from Lennox.

"Gear up! We have 60 minutes on the ground! Watch your radiation levels." I place my mask over my face, following close behind the Colonel and Mr. Voshkod as we enter one of the buildings.

"Mr. Voshkod, where's your protective gear?" I ask as I walk up to the entrance, making sure it's clear. He doesn't answer as he walks straight in. We round the corner and walk into a room filled with boxes and gas masks, most of it spilling onto the dust covered floor.

"Where's your protective gear?" Lennox asks, following Mr. Voshkod.

"It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time." I look at him with a questioning look.

'Somethings not right.'

"Through the school." He points before walking over fallen items and leading us into an alley way.

"Yuri will take you below. And one other thing, Colonel. In private," He then walks off with Lennox, out of ear shot. I watch the two as they speak but I can't help the feeling of being watched. I look around to find nothing, eventually playing it off as paranoia. Mr. Voshkod pushes past me looking frightened as he makes his way out of the building.

"What was that about?" I ask as Lennox approaches me.

"I dunno... but let's keep moving." I nod my head before lifting up my gun, checking everything out.

"Keep moving. Stay tight." I hear over the comm as we enter the next room.

"Okay, right here. I think I found it." One of our team mates say as he approaches the item. We all circle around a sphere shaped object with tubes and wires popping out of it in all directions.

"Optimus, we got a visual." I shine my light on it, inspecting the random wires. I notice some writing in cybertronian, but some of it was worn off, I was able to see some letters but it wasn't clear enough to translate.

"Looks like it's clamped in some kind of metal harness." I say looking at Lennox. He looks down at my feet before crouching down and looking at a block on the floor.

"What's this? Guys! Why does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?" I lift my head up and start looking around as a feeling of uneasiness washes over me.

"What's wrong lieutenant?" I shake my head turning my body around.

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"Energon readings, sir. It's strong. Below us. It's coming fast." The floor begins to rumble before a worm like Decepticon comes crashing through the walls.

"Contact, contact!" Tendrils come off of the con before knocking down a generator and grabbing some of the soldiers, throwing them across the room. One of them comes up from behind Lennox, I quickly push him to the ground before the tendril can attack. I turn around to see it wasn't after Lennox but the sphere as it clamps around it and roughly pulls it out before leaving the area.

"Get topside now! Move, move, move!" I stand up, helping Lennox up before we head out of the damaged building and out into the open where Optimus is transformed and ready to fight.

"Let's go!"

"Weapons up! Heavy weapons up!" I quickly transform my hand into a cannon getting ready to back Optimus up if needed.

"Stay behind me!" Optimus says before grabbing a sword and shield and running towards the con.

"Optimus!" Lennox yells out before following behind and firing at the tendrils that come our way.

"Fall back! It's circling around us!" I look around trying to find a way to escape before it blocks us in entirely. I look up to see one tendril about to crash down. I aim my cannon at it, firing at it until it retracts back and away from us. Suddenly I begin to feel light headed and my vision starts to get spotty. I close my eyes for a moment before opening them again and getting back into the action, firing at the con as much as I could.

"It's taking our flank!" I notice the tendril that took the sphere heading my way, taking the chance to change my arm into a sword and slicing the head off making it drop the sphere.

"Get the heavy weapon!"

"Optimus!" I turn around and see a bigger Decepticon emerge from the worm like one, causing debris to fly everywhere. Optimus gets into a fighting stance looking at the con as it retreats back into the factory. Lennox walks up next to me as we look up at Optimus.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lennox says.

"That is Shockwave." Optimus says walking over to the sphere.

"Why was he after this?" Optimus bends down, examining it before picking it up.

"It's impossible. This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship." Lennox looks up at Optimus with questioning eyes. I place my hand on my chest as a throbbing pain shoots through out my body making me collapse to the floor and pass out.

I open my eyes stareing at the white ceiling above me for the sixth time this week. I sigh as I get up but a sharp pain explodes in my chest for a moment before disappearing. I begin to pant heavily before taking a big intake of air trying to calm down.

"You're finally awake, good." I look to my right and see Lennox sitting in a chair. I look down at my hands that are folded onto my lap.

"It happened again, didn't it." The room stays quiet before I hear Lennox get up and walk over to me.

"Yeah, but you were out for a couple hours this time. It's starting to worry everyone, especially Bumblebee."

"I know. I swear I felt fine but after using my cannon, I stared to feel dizzy. It's like that every time."

"Maybe you can ask Ratchet about it. He might be able to find a connection." I let out a sigh before getting out of the bed to stand up. I lose my balance, causing Lennox to hold onto me before I can hold myself upright again.

"I'm fine. I guess I should head to him now, huh." I say not making eye contact.

"Maybe you should check in with Bee first. Honestly I've never seen him so worried before."

"You're right. I'll get back to you after I meet Ratchet." He pats my back before leaving me alone in the infirmary. I sigh placing my hand over my heart feeling weak. I clench the heart and key pendent Bee gave m before walking out of the room and searching for Bee. I find him standing next to Optimus having a deep conversation with him. As I approach, I clear my throat, catching their attention. They both look down at me before looking back at each other.

"I will give you two some time to talk. It is good to see you're doing alright Katana."

"Thank you Optimus." He nods before walking off leaving me and Bee alone to talk.

"Hey Bee..."

"Hey... I was-afraid I-lost you." He kneels down to my height. I give him a sad smile before placing my hand onto his face plate.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I know. I was just-worried about- you."

"If it makes you feel any better, you could join me to go see Ratchet." He nods his head before picking me up and placing me onto his shoulder.

"Anything to keep- my little flower safe." I smile widely placing a kiss on the side of his head as we make our way to Ratchet in the Autobot med bay. Once we arrive, Bee places me onto the large table earning the medics attention.

"Good evening Katana. Colonel Lennox told me you would come to visit."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if you noticed but I keep blacking out on the battlefield every time I use my abilities. Could there be some sort of link to me passing out and my cybertronian parts?"

"It's a possibility. I'm gonna have to run some tests if you don't mind." I nod my head in approval as he looks at Bee. "I'm going to have you wait outside Bumblebee. Can't have you distracting her, I need her to be in full concentration mode if we're going to figure out what's wrong." Bee makes a sad face before exiting the room. I look at the door feeling a strange ping in my chest.

'Somethings wrong... I can feel it.' I look back at Ratchet as his finger turns into a needle making me tense.

'That needle is fucking HUGE!' I begin to panic but Ratchet calms me down.

"Don't worry Katana, it'll be over before you know it." I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and lifting up my sleeve where metal and flesh meet. I feel a light stinging pain in my arm before it vanishes, like it was never there. He hands me a small case before placing the blood sample into a machine. I look through the box and pull out a small band aid, cleaning up the small amount of blood and putting on the band aid. The machine beeps, Ratchet heads over to the screens and reads the results.

"That can't be right." He walks over to his computer typing something in.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask getting a little worried. Ratchet stays silent before turning to me.

"I'm going to do a full body scan just to make sure the results are accurate."

"Okay..." I say as I stand up and face him.

"Stretch out your arms and close your eyes." I do as I'm told, and wait for the scan to be complete. After awhile Ratchet tells me to open up my eyes and face the screen. I turn around and look at the scan of my body seeing the outline of my red and blue veins, but a green strip catches my attention.

"Ratchet, what's that green stuff going through my arm and leg?"

"That there is Energon. Our blood and life force." I follow the green Energon from my arm to my heart.

"How is that possible though. Won't it... kill a human being." Ratchet zooms in on my heart where more of the green is shown.

"Yes it does. It's a miracle you are able to survive this long, but I'm afraid that if you keeps using your abilities it will continue to eat away at you organs." I stare at my heart noticing some small black splotches, looking over my other organs the same black subsistence is there.

"So... does that mean I'm..." I say, a huge sense of dread washing over me.

"I'm sorry Katana... You're dying..."


	2. Katana

"There-must be-something we can do... I can't lose-you again." I look down at my hands after telling Bee what happened.

"I know... but there really isn't anything we can do. I just... need to be careful so it can lower my chances of... you know..." It pains me to see him so sad. I place my right metallic hand on his face plate, while looking at his electric blue eyes.

"We'll get through this together okay. I told you before, you can't get rid of me that easily." I lean in and place a kiss on his forehead before smiling sadly at him. He looks away from me before putting me down onto the ground.

"Should we-go tell-Lennox?"

"I already did... We decided it would be best for me to leave N.E.S.T for awhile." His face sadden as he makes a few whirls and beeps.

"So we won't-be able to-see each other?" I sigh and shake my head. He may be older than he looks but there are his moments when he acts like a child.

"It's not like I'm gone forever. Lennox found me a place to stay that's close to the base. We can still see each other." He whirls sadly and covers his eyes. "Come on, don't do that Bee..." I twirl my pendent between my fingers. "Bee... let's go out... we need some time to take in this information." He looks at me beeping a reply before transforming back into a Chevy Camaro. I smile when he opens the passenger side letting me in and driving out of the base. I sit in my seat staring at my right hand with sad eyes.

'I'm sorry Bee... I didn't want things to end up this way...' I look up from my hand and stare at the radio before looking outside.

"Katana..."

"Hmm." I turn around and look at the radio.

"...Never mind..." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, opening my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I close my mouth putting my head on the dash and began to silently cry. The the seat belt tightens around me in a comforting way. The radio goes crazy before playing one of my favorite songs making my head go up and smile.

"You always know how to make me smile, Bee." I begin to hum along with the song enjoying the moment before we head back to base. When we got back, everyone made a circle around us with sad smiles on their faces and a farewell banner hanging from the railings. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I look at the small decorations that littered the area.

"Lennox told us what happened. We couldn't just let our little sister leave without a proper good bye." Epps says walking over to me with a small smile.

"Thank you, but I'm not gonna be gone forever you know, but I appreciate this... thank you... all of you." I say as I let the tears roll down my face. For the rest of the night, memories and laughter were exchanged between every one.

"Katana." I turn around and look up at Que. "I have a prototype I'd like to give you as a farewell present." He hands me a human sized sword covered in Cybertronian symbols along with the Autobot insignia on the handle. I keep inspecting the sword noticing my name printed on the side of the blade in bold Cybertronian letters. "I modified your old katana sword so you can transport it anywhere you go. Think of it as a miniature version of the one Optimus carries." I smile up at him before looking down at the sword.

'My old katana...'

"Thank you Que." He nods his head before walking over to Ironhide with an enthusiastic voice. As the night comes to an end, me and Bee sit on the roof of the base looking as the stary night sky changes into the bright colors of dawn.

"I love you Bumblebee... with all my heart."

~~~time skip~~~

*knock knock knock*

I turn around in my bed in my new apartment waiting for the persistent knocking to go away. I groan as I roll onto my back looking at my ceiling before sitting up.

"Who is it!" I stretch my arms before scratching my belly as I wait for a response.

"Kat it's Carly, if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late." My eyes widen as I quickly stumble out of bed, running around getting ready.

"Carly why didn't you just come in and wake my ass up. You and Sam have a key to my apartment." I say opening the door and locking it behind me.

"I know but Sam has it." I groan as we take the elevator down and into the parking lot where my new car awaits.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out and getting me a job." I open the door and wait for her to climb inside before we head off.

"No problem. Your family. Oh and before I forget," She looks in her purse pulling out a strange looking cloth, "I went to the N.E.S.T. base earlier to get this for you." I take the cloth into my right hand and it immediately molded onto my metal fingers creating a layer of tan skin. I wave my hand for a few moments before placing the cloth on the rest of my exposed metal parts.

"Thank you Carly. I honestly forgot to pick this up yesterday when I was visiting." She smiles softly at me before putting on her seat belt.

"You're welcome. Now lets hurry or we're going to be late."

"Right, sorry." I say turning on the engine and driving us to work.

"You ready for your first day Katana? "

"Yeah. I really appreciate you doing this for me. I heard that Sam is job hunting again to day. " I pull into the parking lot of the building before getting out with Carly and walking to the building.

"Yeah he is. Poor baby can't find one but I managed to get a good word for him in one of his interviews."

"It's a good thing he has you. " We walk through the doors and head toward her bosses office. "I still remember the day Sam and I met you. "

~~~Flashback~~~

"Thank you both for everything you've done. " Sam and I take turns shake the president's hand after receiving our metals. We turn around to leave and Sam looks at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's the coolest thing that ever happened to me."

"I thought meeting an alien race was the coolest thing that happened to you?" I say quirking an eyebrow. We walk out of the room to meet up with Judy and Ron. Sam picks up his medal and shows his parents with so much enthusiasm.

"What the fuck!" Sam whispered. Judy places her hands on her mouth happy for the both of us. Ron comes up to me and places a hand on my shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

"Good job kid. Your mom would be proud of you." I give him a small smile looking down at the medal in my hands.

"Thank you Uncle Ron." We continue to walk out of the building making varies twists and turns. We eventually make it to the main entrance area when Sam and his mom are having a discussion about the medal.

"No, you don't wear it. See, you've gotta... The box." Judy says examining the box. Sam then tries to put it on, but he couldn't since the strap was small.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." I laugh as I walk past Sam, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Your enjoying my suffering aren't you?" He looks at me with a plain expression.

"Lighten up Sammy, she's just as excited as you are. Just... In a different way." We both look over to her as she stares at the box lovingly.

"What a gorgeous box." She then walks past a beautiful woman with blonde hair and black squared glasses. I look over at Sam, catching him starring at the female. I'm not gonna lie she is gorgeous. She then turns around and looks directly at us, eyeing Sam up and down. I bump my shoulder with his to catch his attention. When he turns around to look at me, I smile widely.

"What's that smile for?" He asks.

"Go get her." I say bluntly. Sam is shocked for a moment before nodding and heading over to her. He holds up his hand like a gun with the medal on his pointer finger and aims it at her before pretending to shoot at her. I smile as I stand to the side and watch the scene unfold in the room.

"Oh, yeah. My medal. You know gave that to me?" He says showing it of to her. She smiles widely before responding sweetly.

"Who?"

"POTUS." Sam says in return. She nods slightly.

"Oh."

"President of the United States." He slings the medal on to his shoulder and begins to lean on a small table with a crystal lamp on top. I notice the table slowly leaning to the side do to Sam's weight.

"Sam the tabl-"

CRASH

"Too late." I go over to Sam and the woman to help clean up the shards of glass hoping we don't have to pay for it or anything.

~~~End Flashback~~~

I smile at the fond memory. We stop in front of a white door labeled 'Dylan Gould'. I run my hands on my skin tight white work dress taking out all the creases. I hope I can get this job. I smile at Carly before knocking on the door.

"Come in." I sigh before opening and closing the door behind me, standing up straight with my hands in front of me.

"Ah, you must be Katana, am I right. I'm Dylan Gould." He says looking up from his paper work. "Please, sit down." I walk over to one of the chairs and sit directly in front of him.

"Carly has told me a lot about you and your cousin."

"All good things I hope." He smiles widely before looking me up and down making me shift uncomfortably. He looks back down to his papers before speaking.

"I see you severed in the military for a few years and that you were recently discharged. May I ask why?"

"I wanted to settle down and try to live a somewhat normal life." I partially lie. He nods before puting the papers to the side and smiling at me.

"Alright you got the job." I sit there dumbfound. How did I get the job if he only asked me one question that had nothing to do with me wanting this job. I quickly cover up my shock with a small smile.

"Thank you so much sir, I won't let you down." We both stand up and shake hands before leaving the room.

"No need to thank me. Your family now so no need for formalities just call me Dylan." We continue to walk until we stop in front of a crystal desk where Carly sits organizing some paper work. "You'll be working with Carly. She'll tell you how we run things around here." He grabs my right hand and brings it up to his lips, giving my knuckles a gently kiss. When he pulls away I bring my hand behind me, trying to hid it.

"I'll see you two ladies at the meeting." With that he leaves. I turn around and face Carly with a huge smile plastered across my face.

"I'm guessing you got the job?" Carly says smiling. I smile back at her as I sit in the empty seat taking some of the paper work from her side of the desk.

"This reminds me of my first two years at N.E.S.T." I whisper to Carly.

"That's right. I remember you telling me that." I lift up the pen and begin to fill out the papers while Carly began to brainstorm ideas for the upcoming event.

~~~time skip~~~

It's been a couple weeks since I started working with Carly and boy those weeks were surely interesting. Whenever I would see Dylan I would always catching him staring at me with a smirk spread across his face, and every now and then he calls me his 'goddess'. I wouldn't mind the pet names if we were a item but we're not. And I can't let Bee know or he'll blow a casket. I sigh as I straighten out some papers handing them to Carly to make sure everything g is in order.

"Carly! Kat!" I turn around and see Sam in is suit walking straight at us with a smile on his face. Carly jogs up to Sam happily as I walk at a slow and steady pace. I still can't figure out how she manages to jog in these thin heels.

"You got the job?" She asks as she hugs him.

"This is crazy." He hugs her back. I walk up to Sam and hug him when he separates from his girl.

"You really got it?"

"Yes."

"Good job Sammy." He pouts before letting me go and pushes me playfully.

"Stop that. I'm not a kid anymore. You see this, you see this I got my big boy pants on." I chuckle lightly rolling my eyes in the process.

"See, what I tell you? It's the bunny?" Carly says with a huge smile.

"A bunny?" I raise an eyebrow towards them only to be ignored.

"Do you like me more?"

"A little bit, yeah?" Sam then looks around at the collection of cars that are in the room.

"When you said you to were his assistant curator, you didn't say this guy owns Space Mountain."

"I thought I did." I say messing around.

"I know. Isn't it beautiful in here? And he's the coolest guy. Ever." I look to the side seeing Dylan walking towards us.

"I wouldn't say coolest guy but sure why not." I place my hands in front of me as Dylan gets closer.

"Sam. Dylan Gould." He sticks his hand out for Sam to shake. Sam hesitates before shaking his hand.

"Hey. A pleasure to meet you." They pull away and yet again, Dylan looks at me up and down like a predator to a pray.

"Pleasure meeting you. Carly's told me a lot about you." He begins to walk away before turning around to face us again.

"Well, vice versa. It's beautiful building you got. It's like the Starship Enterprise in here." I stand off to the side listening to their conversation.

"Thank you very much. It leaks. Before Carly and Katana came to help run the collection, it was just a complete mess. But now, the restorations are back on track. We're going to Pebble Beach this year, and we're gonna get a trophy for that stand right there." He points oft to the side where a pearl white table holds all of his trophies including one I helped him win recently. "You know why? Because these women right here are my secret weapons." Carly blushes lightly before looking down at her feet from the complement. I just stand there trying my best to not scrunch up my face in disgust.

"Okay." Sam looks at both of us before looking at my uncomfortable form.

"Mr. Gould, please, you exaggerate. All we've done is get you organized." Carly says crossing her arms.

"You've both done more than that, my Duchess and Goddess." I look at Sam from the corner of my eye seeing his face turn to jealousy.

"Nicknames, That's fun." He looks at Carly like he's not affected by Dylan's pet name for Carly. Thanks for caring about me Sam.

"Yeah. The Duchess and Goddess. They're both adorable." I frown but quickly cover it up with a smile. I hate it when people called me adorable or cute. Especially people like Dylan. I don't like him but this job pays good money. I block out the rest of the conversation as I look at Dylan from the corner of my eye trying to figure him out. He's always staring at me, and it's not the typical eye candy stare, more like I know your secret kind of stare. He begins to walk towards one of the cars on display flaunting his collection.

"Take a look at this 1939 Delahaye 165 Cabriolet. Designed by a Frenchman." Carly and I stand next to each other in front of the car. "Look at the curves. Elegant, isn't it? Beautiful. Sensual." He stops on the other side of the car staring at both of us. "Built to evoke the body of the ideal woman." Sam looks at us with a disapproving facial expression. Dylan then walks out of the room leading us to the rest of his collection talking about his family business. When we enter the room Sam quickly takes notice of the pictures on the wall, specifically the recent one were Dylan has his arm warped around my waist. That day was when I told him I had a boyfriend and yet nothing has changed.

"You guys look great." Sam turns around with a distressed look on his face and walks a few feet away from the pictures. While Carly and Dylan look at the pictures I walk up to Sam placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe Sam, Breathe." I whisper to him. He looks at me with an upset face trying to keep his cool.

"I'm perfectly calm Kat. I don't need to breathe. Who needs to breathe, not me I'm fine." Sam begins to rant. I sigh rubbing circles on his shoulder blade. Something I used to do when we were kids to help him relax. He sighs before grabbing my hand and placing it by my side. "Thanks Kat. I needed that."

"Anything for family Sam." We eventually leave the building heading to our own cars. Sam looks back and sees Dylan walking outside watching us leave.

"Here we go. Here we go. You see that? Judgment. Judging a man by his car? And you're gonna wave at him while he's judging me?" I look at both of them not butting into they're conversation. I just say my good buys and get into my car, a 1971 Camaro, like when I first met Bee. God I miss him and the Autobots so much. I hop in the car, starting it and driving back home to rest off the events of to day.


	3. Never Surrender

I park my car in the garage before heading up to my apartment. As I wait in the elevator I take off my heels and wait for my stop. Once the elevator stops and opens the doors, I quickly get off and speed walk to my home to get ready for bed. It's still pretty early but I have nothing to do. I strip my clothes off, including the tan layer on my right arm and leg revealing the Cybertronian part of me. I honestly forgot about it. I sigh before taking a quick shower washing away the events of today. After my shower I put on my crop top and Pj shorts on before going to the kitchen for water. As I head up the stairs I break into a coughing fit. I cover my mouth with my left hand as I go up but immediately stop when I feel something coating it. My eyes widen in fear as tears start to brim the corners making it hard to see. I slowly pull my hand away from mouth to see specks of red and green covering my hand. I close my eyes and hand, crying as I lean on the railing for support. I get up on shaky legs going to the sink to wash off my hands, my water completely forgotten at this point. I go to my bed and get under the covers hugging the bear my mother gave me before she passed away.

"I can't let anyone know... I don't want them to suffer anymore." I close my eyes and drift off into a dreamless sleep. I wake up the next morning getting ready for work when a knock happens at my door.

"Coming!" I quickly put on my heels before opening the door to see Carly swinging car keys in her hand. I look at the keys then back at her before sighing.

"Dylan gave you a car... Didn't he." I simply state.

"Oh don't be a Sam Katana. It's a work perk for me and Sam. Come on we're gonna vist him after work." She grabs me by my right arm after I lock my apartment and drags me outside to her new car. I was slightly intimidated by the car, something about it didn't feel right. I push the feeling aside and hoped in. After the meeting, we drive off to Sam's work for a quick visit. As we get out of the car my phone buzzes signifying I got a message. I stare at it for a while before putting it away and heading towards Sam's work station. Carly spots him first and quickly speed walks to him, placing the small gift bag on his desk and hugging him from behind.

"Hi." Sam looks up from his work looking at me for a second before holding onto Carly and kissing her hands.

"Hi, angel. Kat." I give a slight wave looking around his office space.

"How are you?" Carly asks still clinging onto him.

"Good." She lets him go and sits on top of his desk looking around the building as I look a the papers Sam is organizing.

"We had a meeting downtown. Was it okay for us to stop by?" She asks as she plays around with a rubber band ball.

"I don't know. My 500-page employee conduct manual isn't exactly a page turner." Sam says putting the stack of papers into a folder.

"This is great!"

"Yeah, Autobots are off saving the world, and I have organized four binders. I'm living the dream." I cross my arms over my chest and nod my head.

"I'm not gonna lie I miss seeing them." Sam looks up at me with a small smile.

"I'm sure you'll get time to see them eventually." He gets up holding Carly's hand and he folders in the other leading her to a conference room, I follow close behind.

"Visitor violation." One of Sam's colleagues calls out. I roll my eyes and continue to follow the love birds into the meeting rooms.

"You okay?" Sam asks one of the employees that seemed to be staring at him.

"Absolutely." The guys says before turning back to the line for the printer. We enter the room and Sam starts to put the folders onto the table in their respective order.

"Listen. Saturday. Dylan's throwing a party at his house. It's a work thing, but he's invited you, too."

"Did he?" Sam says nearing the computer at the end of the table.

"I want you to come and laugh at my bad jokes. It would really mean a lot to me, okay?"

"I can't go since my car is still going to be in the shop 'till Monday." I say standing next to the entrance. Sam furrows his eyebrows before looking at Carly.

"I'd love to go. How'd you get over here?"

"Car." Carly says lowly.

"You don't have a car and Kat's is at the shop for the week."

"Yes, I do."

"What, did you win it in a raffle?"

"He gave her one." I say putting emphasis on he. Sam looks at her in disbelief.

"He gave you a car?"

"Yeah, I think it was a work perk." Earlier today she told me it WAS a work perk.

"A work perk. what kind of car did he give you?" He asks Carly as he sits at the end of the table typing into the computer as she tells him the name.

"A Mercedes SLS AMG. Really throaty engine."

"You drove this here?" Sam says in disbelief. "That's a $200,000 car."

"I know" Carly whispers happily.

"You know how long it would take me to afford a car like this?" He asks sternly.

"A long time?"

"Yeah, like 53 years."

"He said it was for both of us." Carly says sweetly.

"Then what we should do is, we should sell it and buy a house." Sam gets up and walks over to the window.

"Your frustrated, I know. I've been there." Sam then starts to walk out of the room with Carly and I behind him. "It's called paying you dues. Good thins will happen." We quickly go back to Sam's desk as his boss comes by with his assistant in tow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I need some lunch time filing done, stat. Who would like to score some Bruce Brazos points?" He then stops in front of Sam's desk as Cary and I stand behind him. The guy next to us looks at Bruce with a wide smile.

"Bruce, you found your guy." He is ignored when he lays eyes on Carly and I.

"Witwicky! The man who makes this company run. Now who do we have here?" He smiles at us before continuing. "Sisters, Facebook friend, Twitter tweeter?"

"Carly, Katana, this is Bruce. Bruce."

"Hi." Carly goes for a handshake as I wave to the man.

"Hello."

"Hi." He says eyeing us up and down.

"I'm his cousin and she's his girlfriend." I say placing my hands behind my back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Sam was right." Carly says. "You really do have a smashing head of hair."

"Well, thank you." Bruce ends up combing his hair back with his hand as a huge smile spreads across his face.

"Sam, we gotta run. So see ya later today."I say as I pat his shoulder. Carly goes to the present she got for Sam and pulls out what's inside, a red cup filled with Red Vines. My favorite.

"Your favorite color." Carly and I take a Red Vine, well I take five and she took one but whose counting, saying our goodbyes.

"Nice to meet you, ." We walk out of the building and get in the car. Carly drops me off ant my apartment before driving off to her home. As i make my way up I open up my phone and see I have multiply voice mails. Once I'm in my apartment, I listen to my voice mail as I change out of my work clothes into something more comfortable for later.

"Katana it's Lennox. I need you and Sam to get your asses over here as soon as possible. Something Isn't right and we might need your guys' help again. It has to deal with the Dark side of the moon. Message end." I ignore the other voice mails as I quickly grab the phone off of the table and run down stairs and out of the apartment. I run down the streets, taking the shortest route possible to get to Sam's work place. Lennox rarely leaves his messages vague unless something or someone is listen. I manage to make it to the office after half an hour of running. I take in deep breaths before going up to e receptionists.

"I'm here to see Sam Witwicky, it's very urgent." I say trying to sound panicked so they can let me see him.

"He should be on the yellow floor if not there then the mail room which is the floor below." She says I thank her before speed walking to Sam's office. I find him on the yellow floor and try making my way towards him but a bunch of people push past me and started to look out the window. I eventually make it to Sam, pulling him aside I look him in the eye.

"Sam we need to go to the base. Lennox left me a message saying something about the Dark side of the Moon."

"The Dark side of the Moon?" Sam asks. I shake my head as he pull s out papers showing different space program cancellation dates and images of the shaded side of the Moon.

"Where did you get this?" I ask looking at each page.

"An employee straddled me in the stalls before pulling this out." I stare at him weirdly before shaking my head and pulling him to the exit but his boss stops us and pulls him away from me to talk to him in private. As I wait for them to finish I get a burning sensation that I'm being watched. I casually look around to see if anything seems off. My eyes then land on a black printer that's next to a white one. That wasn't there earlier... Unless that's...

"Oh, no." I quickly turn around and go towards Sam and Bruce butting into their conversation. "Sorry to cut this short but we need to go NOW!" Gunfire can be heard behind us as an employee goes flying into the wall hard. I pull Sam to the side, jumping over some of the tables trying to escape the Decepticon. We run down between the desks trying to avoid getting shot at as the con tries to shoot at us but misses and hits the tales beside us. I grab onto Sam's hand pulling him to the generator room to have a better chance of losing it and escaping. Sparks fly around us as the con shoots some of the generators but that doesn't stop us. Once I see the door, I kick it open with my right Cybertronian leg before puling Sam to his car and heading to his apartment to get Carly and the others. The Decepticons are back. It's night by the time we arrive at the N.E.S.T base. I hold Brains and Wheelie in my lap as Sam makes a turn and gets onto the property of the base.

"What is with you?" Carly says sternly.

"This is the real deal, Carly, okay? I need you to stay composed. It's real life. I'll explain it to you later." We pull up to the clearance gate and stop as the soldiers come by and shine their lights at us. I take my belt off and lean forward looking out Sam's window since mine can't go down.

"We've got an emergency. You need to get Colonel Lennox out here now. We're reporting a Decepticon attack. They're back and whatever it is that they want, it isn't good. You gotta open that gate right now." I say. One of the soldiers walk up to the window and gives us a serious look.

"Easy ma'am. This is Health and Human Services." I growl in frustration.

"Bullshit. Why the hell would you be packing M4s for, huh. Protecting colostomy bags? Bedpans? Throat lozenges?"

"Katana calm down..." Carly calls out to me but I ignore her.

"Sam I don't think we're in the right place."

"Oh we are in the right place. We are in the right place, so this soldier boys better know what's best for them and get Optimus Prime and Colonel Lennox out here before I kick their ass."

"Ma'am, you got the wrong place."

"I know this is the right place. I'm Lieutenant Katana Witwicky, I served under Lennox for god sake."

"What part of 'Decepticons are back' don't you understand." Sam sternly says. One of the soldiers on Carly's side hits the top of the car catching our attention.

"Yo! You being a smartass?"

"Do not hit my car! It's a collector's item!" I've had enough of their bullshit, I grab the stick and put it into drive as Sam steps on the gas only for it to be lifted in the front by their security measure making the car lean forward.

"We go an Energon reading!" One of the men in black say looking at something on a pole. "We've got aliens in the vehicle!" I sit back in my seat and grab onto Brains and Wheelie, holding them protectively near my chest. They roughly pull the doors open aiming their guns at me and the bots in my arms.

"Freeze! Get out!" Brains and Wheelie get out of my arms as one of the soldiers pull me out using force and throwing me out.

"Are you..." Sam then resits one of the soldiers. I go up to them and pull the guy off Sam getting in a fighting stance.

"Are you kidding me?" I say as one comes up from behind me, holding me in a head lock. I then see another guy go to Sam, pushing him against the car before rolling off and ending on the others side of the downed vehicle.

"Sam, they've got guns!" Carly yells in the back. I try to get the guys hands away from my head but fail as my oxygen is getting cut short.

"Bee! Is Bee in there?" I here Sam yell, assuming he got a hold of the radio. The soldier successfully pines Sam down, holding his hands together.

"How's your car now?" The guy holding me asks. With whatever strength I have left, I lift my right leg up and kick the soldier in the head making him loose his grip on my neck, giving me enough time to grab his arm and flip him over onto his stomach, pining him down with my knee. The others point their guns at me and before anything can escalate even further, Bee comes by and transforms making gestures at the soldiers. I let go off the one I pined and rub my sore next looking up at be with a pissed off expression.

"That's our car." I walk up next to Sam having another coughing fit, tasting the iron as it comes out of my mouth and onto my hand. Sam looks at me with concerned eyes but I wave him off.

"Just trying to catch me breathe." He nods before looking up at Bee and while he is distracted I quickly wipe my hand off on my black pants. I turn around to face Bee as I cross my arms and walk with Sam.

"Come Here!" Sam says harshly.

"Come on. Sam." Bee says using his radio.

"What is your deal huh? I know your black ops stuff is important to you. I'm not trying to diminish it or guilt-trio you or anything, I just never see you anymore." Bee looks between me and Sam with his puppy eyes, the ones I can't say no to, making me avert my eyes and hear him whine. "You can't com to the garage and just hang out one night?"

"Sam. That makes me-Feel bad." Bee says breaking my heart.

"I hope you feel bad. You should feel bad. Look at the jalopy I'm driving now. I feel bad every single day." Sam says walking towards Carly. I go up to Bee placing my hand on this ped. He looks down at me before crouching and picking me up.

"I missed you Bee." I say as I gaze into his electric blue optics.

"I missed you too-my flower." I smile widely enjoying his pet names.

"Come on you three. Lennox wants to see you." I look down at the soldier before sighing and telling Bee to put me down.

"We can talk later. I promise." I give him quick kiss on his lips before going through the back gate.

"I'm sorry, babe. They were very rude, alright?" Sam says holding her hand. "And you're fixing my car. You don't think so?" Sam goes up to on of the soldiers and I pull him away before things get heated again.

"Alright Sam, that's enough." I push him ahead and apologies to the men for our actions... specifically mine, and walk to the security check room.


	4. Let Me Live or Die

I stand in front of Sam waiting for Carly to pass through the metal detectors. After she was clear it was my turn to go through. I sigh heavily before passing through making it beep. One of the guys come by and begin to give me a pat down before going over my body with a hand held detector. Once the detector went over my right arm it began to beep. I lift up my arm revealing its metallic cybertronian design. He nods before running it over the small of my back, causing it to beep again.

"That's my sword." I say with a hint annoyance. He continues to pass it over my body until it beeps again over my right leg.

"Want me to take off my leg and my anklets too." He stays quiet before moving away from me to search Sam. "That's what I thought." I cross my arms and watch as Lennox approaches us.

"Raise your hand if you had a flying psycho-ninja copier trying to kill you today!" I look back at Sam as I lift my hand up slightly but enough for everyone to see.

"I was there numb nuts." The man that searched me earlier is doing the same thing to Sam only making him more infuriated.

"Those are my brass knuckles. That's my anklet. Do I have to take that off, too? And my toe rings?" Sam says sarcastically while pointing at his foot. After being cleared, Lennox walks up to me with his hand sticking out. I grab his hand with my good one and pull him into a hug.

"Good to have you back." He says as we pull away.

"It's good to be back Lennox."

"All Nest officials clear the floor. We have 10 minutes until attempted contact" I look up at the ceiling before looking back to Lennox with a questioning gaze.

"I'll explain on the way." He says as he begins to walk away with the rest of us not to far behind.

"Yeah before he does he needs to look at these first." Sam says pulling out the papers from earlier and hands them to Lennox. "This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you. He was talking about the dark side of the moon, then they killed him." Bee then pops out of nowhere scaring the crap out of me, which no one seemed to notice, and enters the hangar were everyone seems to be preparing for this 'attempted contact'.

"Wait a minute. He mentioned the moon?" Lennox says looking between me and Sam.

"Yeah, dark side of the moon."

"But why would Decepticons want to kill humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots." Carly asks from behind us as Sam taps Ironhide's hood.

"To stop them from ruining their plans. Leaving no survivors means that they won't be double crossed. But this Wang practically gave Sam some hints to what they might actually be planing." We begin to walk up metal stairs as Lennox looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"You have a point there." We continue on until we reach a room to go over some ideas, trying to figure out what the papers could be hinting at.

"Excuse me! Colonel Lennox?" We all look up to see a blonde middle aged woman in a black suit and glasses making her way towards us.

"Director Mearing, this is Sam and Katana Witwicky..."

"I know their names, Colonel. I wanna know who gave them clearance?"

"Who gave us clearance? How about Optimus Prime." Sam says looking in between them.

"When he touched down in the suburbia looking for our house?" I say looking at Mearing in the eye. I've meet her only once awhile back, we never got along since I'm a 'weapon of mass destruction that needs to be supervised at all cost'. Lennox and Epps had to hold me back from attacking her and a lot of cuddling from Bee to calm me down.

"This is the National Intelligence Director. In case you..." Lennox says looking at me and Sam but more specifically me as a reminder of her status.

"Hi." Sam says trying to regain himself. I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest.

"Disrespecting a federal officer? Mh. Maybe that'll get you somewhere like your friend."

"We went over this. I'm. His. Cousin." I say lowly getting irritated.

"Right. Who's she?" She looks directly at Carly.

"She's my girlfriend." Sam states.

"What is this, like, a date?" She says with a serious face.

"She knows all about the Autobots , Okay? She knows Bumblebee. And she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her." Lennox says making hand gestures.

"Hey, I have an idea?" I say unfolding my arms, Mearing looks at me with a bored look.

"How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that we almost had our faces cut off by a Decepticon?" Sam gestures between the both of us. "As a taxpayer, I'd like to lodge a complaint, as a matter of fact."

"Okay, listen, all right? One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe." Lennox says handing Mearing the papers we looked at earlier.

"Here's the thing, Colonel Lennox," She starts while grabbing the papers from his hand and handing it to her assistant. "We cannot entrust national security to teenagers unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good." She looks at Sam then at me with a slight glare. "I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?" I look her in the eyes returning the glare she gave me.

"We'll take our orders from the Autobots. I know them. I don't know you." Sam speaks on our behalf.

"You will." She says looking at us one more time before walking out of the room and onto the observation platform. We follow behind her listening to Lennox as he fills us in on what's been happening the past few days.

"Sentinel Prime. These things run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in a sort of a sleep mode." I fold my arms looking out the window as Optimus nears Sentinel with the Matrix in his hand.

"Let us begin." Optimus moves the Matrix in his hands, inching closer and closer to the fallen Prime.

"That's the great Matrix of Leadership." I say out loud, clenching the sides of my vest. "He holds the only thing in the universe that can repower a Transformer's spark."

"This is incredible." Carly says above a whisper.

"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return." Optimus says as he places the Matrix inside of Sentinel's chest. A blue light emits from the contact making Sentinel convulse. His eyes open and on instinct he tackles Optimus to the ground, pulling out his sword.

"Hold your fire!" I hear Lennox voice through the speakers. Everyone on the first floor begins to scatter, trying to get out of the way. I lean on the railing, griping it tightly with concern written all over my face.

"Stop! Sentinel!" Optimus pushes on Sentinel's shoulder and forearm, trying his best to restrain him. "It is I, Optimus Prime! It is all right. You are safe. There is nothing to fear. We are hear." The rest of the Autobots come out of their spots and gather around the spot where he was resting. Sentinel gets off of Optimus and looks at his surroundings. "You are home, Sentinel." Optimus rests on his forearms as he regains his breathe.

"The war... The war!" Sentinel exclaims with a raspy voice.

"The war was lost." Optimus grabs the fallen Matrix and stands up fully. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally."

"My ship. We came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?" Sentinel says clenching his fists. I let go of the railing and let my arms go limp by my side as they continue to have their conversation.

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar."

"Only five? We once had hundreds!" Sentinel slightly raises his voice at Optimus.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." I turn my head to see Mearing walking across the platform to get closer to them. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?" Sentinel turns around and looks down at Mearing with a serious look.

"It is the ability o reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing says placing her hand on the rail.

"Yes, for resources, for refugees." Optimus interjects. Mearing looks to Optimus with suspicion before speaking to both him and Sentinel.

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?" Now she's jumping to conclusions. The Autobots wouldn't do that without a proper plan that involves N.E.S.T interactions and cover ups.

"It is our technology and it must be returned." Sentinal says sternly.

"Yes. If humans say so. You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! You kind of have to clear customs first! A little formality called paperwork kind of separates us from the animals." She says raising her voice as time went by.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world." Sentinel says leaning forward to put emphasis on his words. He eventually leans back and away from Mearing as she stares at him before turning around and walking away.

"You three, come with me." She says as she passes by. I sigh before following her down the stairs and into her office. Sam and Carly take a seat in front of her mess of a desk while I stand off to the side leaning on a wall. Mearing takes off her blazer and sets it aside before going through the files on her desk. She picks up a yellow sticky note showing it to her assistant across the room.

"Total Nightmare file." She then puts it down and begins to talk to us. "So, the investigation is open. We've sent agents to your office. And for the time being, we're gonna send you home with Autobot protection." I look down to see Wheelie in his toy truck form giving Brains a ride either that or he's trying to knock him off.

"Who do I need to speak to to get you guys to understand that I can help, that Katana can help, that we can contribute?" Sam says sternly but calm enough to not show it. Brains then comes by the desk hoping on books and shelves.

"Hey, we can all help. Want to tell you what I know? I could tell you about the solar system, all the fun planets to hang out in." Mearing then pulls out her gun and places it on her desk giving Brains a pissed look.

"Get off my desk, please."

"You pulling out guns? I can't help you out now. She angry." Brains then hops on the books to get down. I walk over to him and offer him a hand.

"Thanks Kat." I give him a smile in return as I stand up straight to listen back to the conversation.

"What do you envision for us? We go home now? We go back to work? I make copies? I mean..." Sam says before pausing.

"This is a unit for veteran intelligence officers and Special Forces, not for boys and his cousin who once owned special cars." Mearing says trying to sugar coat it.

"I worked with Lennox and the Autobots and So has Sam. We're not some expendable grunts you can throw out when you think its to much for us to handle." I say nearing the desk, my words laced with pure anger.

"Last time I checked you were taken out of Colonel Lennox's unit do to your condition so you no longer are part of the operations that go on in or out of this facility." I bite my tongue to hold back the profanities that threaten to come out of my mouth.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it, ma'am?" Carly says sternly.

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not a ma'am."

"Well, you're a woman, aren't you?" I smile at Carly's words as they only seem to infuriate Mearing.

"So, are those yours?" Sam says pointing towards the medals hanging on the opposite wall from us.

"Yeah. CIA."

"I only ask 'cause I also have a medal, from the President. We both do." Sam says pointing in between us.

"Don't rope me into this." I say low enough for only him to hear.

"Yeah. Great. So, it's not that complicated, right? No one gets to work with the Autobots unless I approve it. You're breaking my chain of command." The room goes silent before Sam and Carly get up.

"Come on, let's go. You've done what you came for." Carly says as she holds Sam's hand.

"With all due respect, I appreciate what you two did. But neither of you is a soldier. You're messengers. You've always been messengers." She looks at me before looking at Sam. Sam walks out of the room without saying anything. I glare at Mearing before going after him.

"Sam don't listen to her. She has no idea what we've done to protect Earth. Okay." He sighs running his hand through his hair.

"You're a hero Sam." Carly says walking up to him and grabbing his hand. "You both are." She says looking at me as we exit the office walking towards Bee's car form and hopping in.

"Bee, drop me off at my apartment. I have work in the morning and I'd like to get at least five hours of sleep." Be makes a couple of beeps before changing course and heading to my place. I hop out and say my goodbyes before making my way into my home. I sigh as I lock the door and begin to strip leaving my undergarments on as I get under the covers.

"Tomorrow is another day."


	5. Should've When You Could've

I sigh happily as my and Carly's shift ends. Today is the special party Dylan invited me and Carly to. I honestly despise the man but the pay is good and it pays my rent so I can't complain. I sigh again but this time in frustration, I promised Carly that I would come with her if Sam refused to go, which I know he will. He's going to stay in his apartment with Bee. As much as I want to stay with him, I can't go back on my promise. I'm not that kind of person. Sam, Bee, Optimus and Carly know that better than anyone in this world. I place all of the paperwork into its folder and place it into the bottom drawer in my filing cabinet. I pick up my bag and walk out of my office but stop when I hear voices coming out of Dylan's office.

'He shouldn't have anyone in there. Unless it was a last minute thing.'

I slowly inch forward trying to be as quiet as my heels will let me.

"We'll have her soon. You have my word."

"My master will not be pleased if you do not succeed." I quietly gasp as I slowly begin to walk away, making sure not to cause any noise. I quickly get out of the building deciding to walk home instead of going with Carly.

'Who was Dylan talking to? What do they mean by her?' I stop walking when I see a familiar silver car come up to me.

"Katana. I thought I was gonna drive you to my place." Carly says rolling down her window.

"I wanted to walk to my place before heading to yours." I say with a shrug. She raises an eyebrow before shaking her head with a smirk.

"Get in Kat. I'm sure Bumblebee wouldn't mind seeing you." She says the last part in a sing song voice making her accent stick out more. I tense up as I subconsciously pull at the bottom of my dress feeling the heat rush to my face.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Come on. Stop acting like a school girl and get in." I sigh in defeat and get in her car. I stare out the window with a smile on my face. I don't know why I act that way whenever Bee is involved. I place my hand over my heart remembering the time I almost died. That was a few years ago when Sam started college.

"You and Sam are so alike. You know that right." I turn my head towards Carly as she parks her car out side of her apartment. "You both continue to fight even when the odds are against you." I furrow my brows and stare at her confused.

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm saying that you to need to loosen up a bit. That's why I want you both to come to Dylan's party with me, besides having someone there to laugh at my bad jokes." I chuckle before I get out the car with my things.

"You got me there Carly." She comes out of the car with a smile on her face.

"I know. Come on, I have a cute dress for you to try on." I shake my head before following close behind her. We walk up a flight of stairs seeing Sams boss come from the apartments direction. We look at each other before continuing to our destination. Carly opens the door, stepping inside before stopping and looking around. I walk in next to her and stop when my eyes land on Bee crouching in the corner of the small apartment. Bee turns his head quickly towards our direction eyeing me for a split second before trying to back up only to hit the chandelier with his head causing some sparks to fly. I stand there with a confused face face as I look around the apartment.

"That was smooth, Bumblebee." I hear Brains say from somewhere in the room. My eyes land back on the black and yellow bot as he tries to stop the chandelier from falling but fails as it comes crashing down onto the floor.

"Missed it by that much." Be says through the radio causing me to giggle. Bee looks at me again before standing up as much as he could and covering his face with his battle mask. I turn my head to Carly noticing her stern glare towards Sam.

"Hi." Sam says awkwardly.

"Would somebody care to tell me what the hell's going on?" She says rather calmly.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Carly says back. I look back to the people and notice Simmons standing next to a bunch of monitors.

"Great. Your back." I say sarcastically as I cross my arms.

"Who is that? Dutch! Frisk her!"

"Certainly." A man with blonde hair says as he approaches us.

"Don't touch her." I say in a serious voice as he backs off with his hands up.

"I'm not gonna touch her." He says going back down the stairs.

"Sam?"

"Angel. Uh, I was working. I'm sorry about this." Carly turns around and walks upstairs to her room.

"Great. We're homeless." Wheelie says dramatically.

"She lives here? Wow." Simmons says looking at Dutch. I look at Sam and quirk my eyebrow as he turns towards me. "Your not helping. You distracted Bee from his work making this a bigger problem then it already is." I place my hand on my chest feeling hurt and offended.

"First off, this is my work attire and second, fuck you Sam. I didn't know your boy band was going to be here and neither did Carly so don't blame me for your mistakes." I say as I walk up the stairs to Sam and Carly's room. I walk in and place my bag on a near by chair as she pulls out a gold glitter dress. I go into the bathroom to put it on before coming out to look at myself in the mirror. The dress was short and had one long sleeve, half of the top was covering my collar bone while the other was in a semi-heart shape. Carly comes into the room with a blue glitter dress similar to mine but it didn't cover her collar bone nor have the semi-heart shape.

"We're supposed to be at Dylan's party, remember?" She says looking at Sam through the mirror when he enters the room.

"I do remember, but these are my friends. They need me. I have to be here right now and so does Katana."

"Don't bring me into this Sam." I say slightly angry. "I'm going with Carly and that's final."

"So, what, the Autobots and the military, they can't handle this on their own?" She says as she fixes her dress. She bends down and looks at her heels before handing me a pair to match my and her dress. "You know what I liked about your war stories, Sam? It's that they were stories, they were in the past." She grabs a stuffed bunny that was on her dresser with a picture of her and her brother. She grabs my wrist pulling me out of the room with Sam trailing behind.

"Look, I know you're thinking about your brother, okay?" Carly ignores him as she opens the door and starts to make her way to the car. "And you're thinking about your family. And it's not that situation." Carly and I approach the car but stop when Carly glares at Sam angrily.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not? Why isn't it, Sam?" She says. I stand behind her with a hurt expression on my face. "You think we'd rather have his medals, or we'd rather have him?" Her voice cracks with every word that came out of her mouth. I grab her wrist and pull her towards the car trying to get her away from this conversation.

"I hear you. I get it. Where are you taking my bunny? Stop!" Sam pulls my hand away from Carly's looking at me me angrily. "Just stop for a second." Sam then turns around and holds Carly's hands.

"Sam that's enough." I say inching closer.

"This has nothing to do with you Katana. This is a family matter that doesn't involve you." My eyes widen in shock and hurt. Carly manages to free her hands from Sams grip still looking at him angrily.

"You think I could sleep last night? And then it hit me. No, Sam wants to be in danger. He doesn't know who he is with out it and Katana is always dragged in to it."

"I just want to matter." There is silence between them.

"You matter to me, Sam. You matter to us." I say walking to the other side of the car and getting in as Dino and Sideswipe come down the road. I sit in silence as Sam and Carly continue to talk. I think back to his words.

'He's right. We're not family. But I still care and love him as one.' Carly gets in the car and hands me her bag before tearing the foot off the rabbit and handing it to Sam.

"Here's your foot." She says closing the door and driving off to Dylan's. The whole ride there was filled with silence. Once we get there I look at Carly. Tears stream down her face. I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring smile.

"Give him some time. He'll come for you when he is ready okay. Let's just enjoy ourselves and forget about he past for tonight."

"Promise you'll be there for me." I nod my head with a smile.

"I promise Carly. Come on. Let's go." She cleans her face before exiting the car with a fake smile plastered on her face. We walk up to the door and knock waiting for someone to answer.

"Carly, Katana. For a moment I thought my best girls wouldn't show up." I try not to show any signs of disgust towards him. "Where's Sam?"

"He-he's not coming." Carly says looking down. I place my hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"Please come inside. We were just about to have dinner." He steps aside and allows us in. We enter the dinning room where some other company owners are seated. Carly and I sit next to Dylan as the food is being served on silver platters. A few hours pass before Dylan asks about Sam. Carly's face sadness before she tells him about their argument.

"Now, if I were him, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a second."

"But you're not him Dylan. That's just how Sam deals with stress." Dylan stares at me for awhile making me feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"It's funny. I was just thinking on the way over here, I could really use some advice from Dylan, and there he is." I turn around and see Sam in front of our table.

"Sam. What are you doing here? What happened to your face?" I get out of my seat and look at his face.

"Can I speak to you, and you Carly?"

"Welcome. Please, sit down. Have a drink." Dylan says being formal.

"You know what, I don't need a drink. Or a car, or a job. I just need to speak to my cousin and girlfriend alone. Is that okay with you, Mr. Inappropriate?" Dylan face turns into one of annoyance. I look at Carly as she gets out of her seat.

"Excuse me." She places her hand in Sam's as we walk out of the room.

"Sam, what's going on?" I ask as we pick up our pace.

"I'll tell you outside."

"I really think I can help you, Sam." Dylan says as he begins to follow us.

'This can't be good.'

"I remember a talk I had with my dad once about tough choices."

"Yeah, now's not the time. We'll set something up, though." Sam says as he picks up his speed as we approach the front door.

"Of course, it was way back, when my dad's firm was in charge of budget review and accounting for NASA." I stop in my tracts and turn around to face Dylan.

'No. It can't be. There is no way he is involved.'

"You see, the thing that he taught me was, when it's not your war, you join the side that's going to win."

"You, you son of a bitch." I say under my breathe.

"Move." Sam says as he pushes Carly out the front door, with me not to far behind. We quickly hop in the car Dylan gave us. Sam drives out of the parking lot and outside of the estate. Not even a minute out the car transforms, throwing us out, revealing to be a Decepticon. I land on my right side next to Sam, peeling of the skin like fabric on my arm and leg. I get on my back and scoot away from the con but it looks at Carly.

"You're mine!" It then grabs her and transforms back into a car.

"No!"

"Carly!" Sam and I both get up and try to get Carly.

"Sam, I can't get out!" Carly says hysterically.

"Someone get help!" Sam screams out. I grab him by the shoulders and look at him sternly.

"No one is gonna help. Dylan was in on it the whole time."

"Get me out of here!" I look to my right as the same bird Decepticon from Sam's work charges at us. It pushes down to the ground, ripping my sleeve in the process.

"Help! Get Help!"

"No one is gonna help us Sam."

"Well do something, please."

"Get me out!" Carly screams out to us. We stand up and get closer to the car as Dylan approaches us.

"You really think you were the first ones every asked to join the noble alien cause?"

"Who are you?" Sam screams out to Dylan.

"Do you know why we've not been back to the moon since 1972? Because these two," He says pointing to the cons. "they came to my dad and they told him to do some creative accounting. Make it way too expensive to ever go back. So, he and the others shut down the American and Russian space programs. And they've been our clients ever since."

"You helped them kill people?" I think back to the mission I had a few months ago where Mr. Voshkod randomly disappeared.

"This was planed from the beginning wasn't it?" I say clenching my fists.

"You think they'd give you a choice? Besides, its not like I personally participated."

"You monster!" I lunge at Dylan only for his body guard to stop me.

"Katana!" Sam tries to come to me but another bodyguard stops Sam.

"I am a Liaison. I liaise." He says placing his hands at his sides. Sam struggles against the guards only for them to throw him to the ground.

"Sam! Stop it! Just leave him alone!" I scream, barely struggling against the guard.

"It's hostile time, Sam." I look over to the car seeing tentacles come out from the metal, shifting slowly towards Carly.

"Sam! Katana!"

"Stop! Let her go!" I scream out as I begin to struggle more. Sam tries ton charge at Dylan again but gets held down.

"Sam!" She says on the verge of tears.

"I had my eye on you two for years. But specifically you Katana. You're the one spy I've never been able to provide as someone extremely close to the Autobots." I spit in Dylan's face once he gets close enough making his guards pull my hair forcefully.

"Kat! Don't do what he wants!" I hear Carly say.

'I need to make a choice but which one?'

"Yes, she will. They all do." Dylan raises his hand and slaps me hard.

"Katana!" I laugh hysterically before lifting my head up facing Dylan.

"Is that all you got?" I say mockingly. He grabs me by the neck, pulling me closer to him.

"Katana! Let her go!"

"They will slaughter her, you understand me? In the time it takes you to blink, they'll do it to her, to Sam and they'll do it to me. So you show a little respect when someone offers you a job!"

"I don't need a job. Especially not from you." He lets go of my neck, letting me breathe normally.

"Wrist." Dylan says. The guard holding me grabs my left arm and hands it to Dylan. I struggle to pull it back but they're way stronger than I thought they would be. "You are to track down Optimus Prime, because you are the human he trusts, and you will ask one question." His watch transforms and circles around our conjoined hands before stopping at my wrist. "How does he intend to fight back? Strategies, tactics, everything!" The watch attaches to my wrist making me yell out in pain. The guards throw me to the ground harshly making more of the synthetic skin on my leg to come off.

"Katana!" I breathe heavily as I hold onto my left wrist.

"Has a nasty little bite, doesn't it? It's very high-tech. It lets us see what you see, hear what you hear and it taps your nervous system. So if you or Sam so much as try and signal..." The watch sends a shock through my body making me groan in pain. " I don't know what to tell you, Kitty. Relationships have consequences. I am here because of my father. She's her because of you and your low life of a cousin. I turn my head to face Sam and Carly, noticing the tentacles getting closer to her face.

"Stop, stop! Stop!" I say as I look back at Dylan.

"Soundwave, would you please?" The con stops and retracts the tendrils back into place. "Katana, do your job. She'll be safe. I give you my word." I get up off of the floor and send Dylan a glare as I breathe heavily.

"I'll fucking kill you. You have my word." I say with venom lacing my every word.


	6. Say goodbye

I grip my wrist with my right hand as the pain gets worse with each passing second. None of us move as Soundwave drives Sam and I back to the apartment. Once we arrive to my apartment Sam gets tossed out of the car an onto the cold wet floor.

"Sam!" I say as I try to open the door but another jolt of pain goes through my arm. I groan in pain holding onto my wrist.

"You're a feisty one. Hopefully Megatron lets me keep you as a pet." The con chuckles before throwing me out and driving off. I quickly get up and head over to Sam as he dusts off his pants.

"Sam, are you alright?" I ask as I place my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine. We need to get Carly back. It's all my fault. I should've just listened to her." I take my hands and put them by my side.

"It's both of our faults Sam. I was there with you. I could've stopped them, but I didn't. I could've gotten her out of there." I stare at the floor, no words shared between us. The Silence gets cut when Sam's phone goes off. I raise my head up and look at his face with concern as I grip my wrist in pain.

"This is Sam. Okay, we're on our way." He hangs it up and drags me inside of my apartment. We enter the room as Sam heads upstairs without saying anything to me. I lock the door behind me and run upstairs to see Sam going through my closet.

"What are you doing? What's going on Sam?" I say as he pulls out out a green dress shirt with a black leather vest and throws it at me. I quickly catch it and place it on my bed.

"We're meeting up with Mearing and the Autobots. Sentinel sent a broadcast to the U.S government and they need us there." He says as he goes through my draws and finds dark blue jeans and a white spaghetti strapped shirt.

"Was there anything else?" I ask as I take the cloths Sam gave me to the bathroom to change.

"No. But there s something I have to tell you." I pop my head out of the door way to see Sam placing my heeled boots by the bed.

"Well, what is it?" I ask as I come out placing the gold dress on my bed as I sit down and put on my boots.

"Jazz and Ironhide... They're dead." My eyes widen in fear as tears threaten to spill.

"When..."

"This afternoon before I went to get you and Carly. Sentinel killed them. He switched sides to the Decepticons years ago." I stand up and face him as the tears flow freely down my face. Sam takes a few steps towards me before wrapping his arms around me. We pull apart when the sound of a car catches our attention.

"There here. We should probably get going." I nod my head as I wipe my eyes and walk out of the apartment leaving everything behind. We enter the black SUV and head towards our destination. No one says anything on our way there making the atmosphere feel anxious. We stop at an alleyway as other cars come to a stop.

"They'll take you kids the rest of the way." The driver says. I give a small nod before exiting the car and looking at the agents and cops in front of us. We get in one of the black cars and make our way to Mearing and the Autobots. After the five hour trip Sam and I walk out and head towards the opened control center where Mearing is on the phone.

"We'll debrief you in transit." She says as she hangs up.

"Yeah, I really don't see how we can be of any help. I mean, you guys seem pretty busy. We could just do this another time, I think." Sam says as we approach the blonde woman. A sharp pain makes me grab a fistful of my shirt as I breath heavily through my nostrils. As I pass a computer my wrist crosses my body trying to get closer to the screen. I grab it and spin around making it look like I was checking out the place. I continue walking until I get to the other side of Mearing only for my left wrist to pass over the files in her hands making her look at me skeptically. I let out a shaky breath as I try to keep my arm from moving any more.

"I have underestimated you and your cousin at every turn."

"W-what?" I ask as I look at her.

"Sam warned us that they were using humans. And knew Sentinel was the key."

"Director!" A man calls her over from the other side of the table. Her and Sam walk around the table as I look at them as I speak.

"Who am I? Hey you're the expert. We're just a... walking.. security risk." I making something up. The watch on my wrist tightens making me yelp in pain. My wrist goes forward, causing me to roll across the table landing on my feet between Sam and Mearing. I try to keep a straight face and hide the pain from the woman, making the blood rush to my face.

"Are you alright?" She asks with concern.

"Yes." I say in a strained voice.

"No, you're not. You're sweating." She says pointing her pen at me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I say mostly to myself. "I'm sweating because it's hot in here. I overheat easily in rooms with a bunch of technology over working to keep this information secret. Which reminds me that I'm a twitter junkie. I couldn't keep a secret even if my life depend on it."

"You wouldn't dare." She says to me.

"That's the truth I'm telling you."

"Director, the Pentagon's calling on 15." Mearing's assistant says causing her to turn away from me and walk down the row. My wrist goes over a man's head, causing him to freak out a bit before looking at me weirdly

"What are you doing?" He asks as he touches his head.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" I say trying to play it off.

"Get away from me."

"Will do." I say as I grab Sam's arm and walk away to where the blonde went.

"It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol. Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores." My heart and stomach dropped at the information. I stare blankly at the screen ignoring the rest of the words coming out of the reporters mouth.

"What? They can't do this." I hear Sam say next to me. "You gotta tell them. They can't do that."

"Okay. It's official. It's a go, people." I turn around and face Dearing.

"These are our allies. The Autobots fought for us. They fought with us." I say heartbroken.

"And where are we now? Facing an enemy invasion with an enemy that has the means to deploy countless more."

"Goddammit mearing. The Autobots can stop that from happening. Without them hundreds of people will die."

"And thousands will die if we let them stay. This conversation is done." She says as she walks off. Sam places his hand on my shoulder, avoiding eye contact.

"Let's... Let's go." He takes his hand away and walks after Mearing. I stand there ignoring the pain in my wrist as I watch Sam leave. As he gets closer to the plane, I run to catch up to him. I was the last one to get on the plane. I sit in he seat next to a window and Sam. On our way to our destination Mearing starts up a conversation.

"If there is any ore either of you know, anything at all about the enemy's intentions, now is the time to tell." I look out the window as the watch on my wrist sends a shock through y wrist making me shut my eyes in pain.

'I won't say anything... I can't...'

"Autobots have no way of leaving this planet."

"That is where you're wrong." No one talks for the remainder of the ride. When the plane stops and we get out and stare at the ship to our left. "Its name is the Xanthium. It brought the second wave of Autobots And it's been under NASA's care and study ever since. We linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone." We get into black SUV's and make our way to the ship. Once we're close, we get out and walk towards a platform carrying two Autobots.

"Gonna be 10,000 pounds of torque on that itsy-bitsy bolt, not 19!"

"You're gonna risk the lives of all me mates! I'll ball you!"

"These guys are the Wreckers. They take care of the Xanthium. We don't let them off the base much, 'cause they're assholes." Mearing says looking between me and Sam.

"Your one to talk." I say under my breathe as I walk closer to the Wreckers.

"You gotta pull that, ya nancy wanker!"

"It's time to kill him!"

"I'm just trying to help, you know. Just doing my job." I snicker at the conversation between the Autobots and the human worker.

"Just calm down. Leave him alone. This is a human being." I stop in my tracks as I hear a familiar voice.

"Epps!" I yell out causing the man to turn around. I sprint towards him with my arms wide open.

"Katana." He says as he excepts me into his arms. "Long time no see. What are you doing here?" I try to pull away but I couldn't since the watch was forcing my grip around him to get stronger.

"I retired from the Air Force." I use my left hand to pry my right off of Epps.

"Are you gonna let me go?" Epps questions. I smile awkwardly before finally loosening my hand enough to pull it away. I quickly put it behind me and look down.

"Sorry. I just missed you is all." He places a hand on my shoulder before going to Sam and grasping his hand in a firm shake.

"So what do you do now?" Sam asks as he follows Epps closely behind.

"I just consult to run interference for them." He says as he looks at the Wreckers.

"Well, you're not helping!" I hear one of them scream out.

"No more combat and aliens shooting at my ass. I got a dream job." Epps says as we get closer to the space shuttle.

"Time to get off this planet." I look to my side and see one of the Wreckers taking pieces off and putting them somewhere else.

"Kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening?" I stop walking and look to the side trying to hide my tears.

"Where do you think it's taking them?" I hear Sam ask.

"Anywhere that's not here." I say as my voice cracks. I wipe my eyes and turn back to the two males before me. We continue to walk until we reach a small command center where Mearing waits for us. Epps says his goodbyes before heading back to the Wreckers.

"Well, well, well. Charlotte Mearing." I squint my eyes seeing Simmons approaching us in a wheel chair. I turn to Sam when we come to a stop.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Decepticons."

"Agent Simmons. Former Agent Simmons." The blonde in front of us says. My right arm lunges forward towards the computers to my left, causing me to stumble forward onto the man at the desk.

"S-sorry. I'm a bi of a klutz." I say as I straighten myself and force my hand to my side. I let out a pained breath as I look at Sam. He smiles weakly at me before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"So, I see you survived Washington."

"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak. I survive. I will survive." Simmons says looking directly at Mearing. "They're bringing everybody in, kid. Putting all the intel on the table." He looks at me before circling Mearing. "And if you think deporting nine Autobots is gonna solve a damn thing..."

"It's out of my hands." The blonde cuts him off as she walks away towards the ship with her assistant. We quickly catch up and follow behind her.

"Moving up in the world? Your booty looks excellent." Simmons says as he gets closer to Mearing. She stops and turns around, giving the man a death glare.

"If you ever say a word to anyone about what happened that night in Quantico, I'll cut your heart out." She says threateningly.

"You already did."

"Sam, Katana, listen to me." I turn my head around to see agents carrying Wheelie and Brains to the shuttle. "Don't let them exile us." My wrist starts to burn in pain making my grip on my leg get tighter.

"Don't let them take us." Brain says as he begins to sulk in the corner of the cage.

"It's a Decepticon trap." Wheelie says as he grips the bars. We get into a white van and drive the rest of the way to the Xanthium. Once we're close enough, the cars stop and let us out. I stare at the massive ship as Sam guides me to the half-way point.

"Checking the nitrogen levels. We're booking out of here." One of the Wreckers say loudly as they enter the ship.

"Optimus?" I say as I get closer to the Autobot with Sam close behind me.

"What your leaders say is true. This was all my fault. I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong."

"That doesn't make it your fault." Sam says as he tries to look at Optimus.

"It just... makes you human. We all make mistakes. And we learn from those mistakes." I say looking down as the pain in my wrist gets stronger.

"Remember this." Optimus starts. "You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves." He says as he begins to walk away. A sharp pain hits my wrist making me double over for a moment. I know what I have to do and it's going to hurt me much more to betray them.

"I-I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I-I know this is a strategy, I KNOW you're coming back with reinforcements, something. I-I know there's a plan." I say trying to hold back any emotions. "You can tell me. You can tell us. No other human will ever know."

"There is no plan." The pain in my arm stops as Optimus turns to look at me.

"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?" I say avoiding eye contact.

"You are like my daughter, Katana." He says as he bends slightly. "You always will be." He stands back up and looks off to the side. "But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own." He turns around and walks towards the shuttle. In the distance I see Bumblebee waiting.

"Bee..." I say as tears stream down my face. He makes his way towards Sam and I, looking down.

"We're loading up." Optimus says as he starts to enter the ship.

"All right, hustle up! We're launching at dawn." The Wreckers call out to the small scout. Bee bends down to our height as he switches between stations to speak.

"We're gonna do whatever we can. Make it like it was. You-will always be-my friend-Sam." Bee Says before turning to me. I quickly run to him and hold on, afraid to let go.

"I don't want you to leave Bee. I love you too much for you to leave. I don't want to lose you too." I cry out to him. I feel his digit go under my chin, raising my face to meet his. He wipes away my tears with his thumb before pressing his mouth to my forehead.

"I will always love you, Katana." He says before pulling his hand away and standing up. "I gotta be going on." He begins to walk to the ship before taking one last glance at us. Sam walks to the railing beside us as I collapse to my knees as the tears stream silently down my face and onto the floor. I watch helplessly as he gets onto the ship with the rest of the Autobots.

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us, "Where were you when they took over the planet?" We're gonna say, "We just stood by and watched." I hear Simmons say from behind me. I stand up and wipe my tears with my arm.

"I need to be alone." I say as I look down and walk past Sam. I find a tower a couple miles away from the launch pad and climb up to the top watching the sunset. An hour passes when I hear foot steps behind me.

"I just want to be alone Sam."

"I know. But I couldn't just leave you alone when they leave." My eyes widen as I quickly turn my head around to face him.

"Already?"

"They already started the countdown when I came up here." I turn back around just in time to see the ship take off into the sky. I stare as more tears fall down my face as every memory I had with the Autobots replays in my mind. I turn my head as I hear Sam's phone ring. He quickly answers it and turns on the speaker.

"You wanted an answer. You got one." I quickly realize who called him and take the phone out of his hand.

"Tell me where Carly is. You said you wouldn't hurt her if we gave you what you wanted."

"I always get what I want, Kat. We just needed to be sure."

"Sure of what?" Sam asks.

"That they would go without a fight." My eyes widen as I turn around to look at the shuttle as it explodes. Pieces of it begin to fall, leaving a trail of thick smoke as it came down. I drop the phone as I watched in horror as my friends, my family, my love... killed without a second thought. The watch around my wrist comes of but I'm paralyzed with fear to even properly notice.

"Bumblebee, Optimus... No." I say before my vision goes black as I land on the metal floor beneath.


	7. Would It Matter

I wake up with a jolt in a strange room. I slowly begin to panic thinking that I've been kidnapped.

"Hey, easy Kat. You need to calm down." I turn to my left and see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed I'm in.

"What happened? Where are we?" I ask as I swing my legs over the edge getting dizzy from the quick motion.

"Careful." Sam says as he helps me sit up properly. "We're still at the base. You passed out after..." He stays silent for a moment. I remember seeing the ship blow up but anything after that is a blur. I sit there in silence with Sam before asking how long I was out.

"You were out for a few hours." I nod my head as I place my hands on my lap noticing bandages on my left wrist up to my knuckles.

"I wrapped your wrist for you. That Decepticon managed to draw out some blood. I'm guessing that's why you passed out." I nod my head sitting in silence again. I just can't believe their gone.

"Listen. Epps and I are going to Chicago. We managed to trace the call and Dylan is holding Carly captive in Trump Tower." I nod my head.

"You don't want me to go do you?" I ask in a melancholy tone.

"No. I want you to come with me. Dylan needs to pay for killing everyone. For killing Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Bee." I look up at him clenching my hands into a fist. I look him directly into his eyes with determination.

"Let's get my sword before we go. Que made that for me before I left N.E.S.T and I'm gonna kick Dylan's ass with it." Sam smiles at me before helping me out of the bed. I manage to stand on my own without falling or using Sam for support.

"Let's go. Epps is waiting for us downstairs." I nod before following him out of the room and down two flights of stairs. When we reach the bottom, people are running around everywhere trying to collect all the data they can. I ignore them as Sam and I walk out of the base towards Epps.

"I see your feeling better." Epps says as he begins to walk to his car. I smile but say nothing. "I still got some N.E.S.T friends out there. I'll round them up, we'll find your girlfriend, we're gonna bring this guy in."

"Why are you helping me?" Sam asks. I look at him questionable. I thought he already knew why.

" 'Cause that asshole killed my friends, too." Epps says as he opens his door and gets into the driver's seat. I open the passenger door and climb into the back as Sam sits in the front. The drive to Epps friends was filled with nothing but silence as the sun began to set. I spent the entire ride looking out the window remembering each and every single moment I had with each and every Autobot. But three in particular stood out more than the others.

"Alright Katana, your doing great."

"Your advancement into the language is astounding." I smile up at Optimus and Ratchet as I finished reading the passage they gave me in Cybertronian.

"Well I have some amazing teachers." Ratchet chuckles softly as Optimus gives me a small smile. I stare at them in shock for this is out of character for them. I rarely get to see them this happy. At that moment I didn't care at all. We just continued our lesson until I had to prepare for our next mission.

"Bee, that's not how that goes." I say as I watch the black and yellow bot struggling to place my sofa in the living room. He had the legs of the sofa in the air as the back laid on the floor. "Just flip it over so the feet touch the floor." He slowly lifts it up making sure to not damage it. I smile at him when he gave me a thumbs up after putting the piece of furniture properly in its place. I walk down the stairs and head over to Bee, who's crouched near the corner.

"Thank you for helping me move my stuff. Still hard to believe you managed to get in." he makes a few noises before picking me up and littering my face with kisses.

"Bee, stop. That tickles." I laugh as he continues to attack me with kisses.

I storm out of the room exhaling roughly catching the attention of Jazz and Sideswipe.

"Are you alright Kitty?" Sideswipe asks a bit intimidated. It was rare for them to see me angry since I always looked calm and happy around them.

"It's nothing. Just got into an argument with Mearing." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"What did she do this time?" Jazz asks. I look down at the floor as I sigh.

"Mearing told me that I was government property. Property that should be maintained and kept in check."

"Hey don't listen to her. She has no idea what she's talking about."

"Yeah, besides a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't worry about what others say about ya." I look up at them and smile softly. "See, there's that beautiful smile." Jazz says as he bends down to my height.

"Thanks guys." I say smiling wider.

I shake my head not wanting to bring back any more memories. I continue to look out the car as we pass by a small white town house with people waiting by their truck. They quickly get their truck started and begin to follow us. The sun begins to rise as we pass by a Motel with another truck. The ride to Chicago will take a few days if we don't make any stops. Time passes as our third day on the road begins to end.

"We had a signal earlier." Epps says as he throws his phone onto the dashboard. "It's not working." I cross my arms looking down at my lap as I began to think. 'Things in life happen for a reason. It's a test of the mind and soul. So what's the point of this test? Well what ever it is, I want it to end.' I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Katana wake up. We're here." I slowly open my eyes and stretch out as much as I can. I look out the window noticing the city completely destroyed. Some people are still trying to leave on foot, others have just given up and are sitting on the ash covered floor. We had to maneuver out the way of burning cars and any pedestrians walking out of the city.

"This is a national emergency broadcast. Chicago has suffered a massive attack."

People start to yell at us, saying to turn back. I look away from the window and down to my lap. I shake my head before looking trough the windshield seeing multiple Decepticon ships flying above the city. We finally enter a small part of the city that's a couple miles away from the tower. Epps parks his car next to some piles of rocks for cover. We all get out and stare at the destruction around us.

"In all my life since this war started. I've never seen so much death and destruction." I say as I see clear liquid and scattered clothes on the floor. Out of nowhere, children run out and away from the city trying to get to the exit. I bring my hand to my heart as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. We continue to walk until we reach a railroad crossing sign. Epps climbs up a broken staircase looking through the window of a demolished building. I look up at the sky when I hear the sound of jets passing by. As fast as they came, they were shot down by Decepticon fighter jets.

"We came here to find her in the middle of all that?"

"Are we really going out there, Epps?" I look behind me to see his friends looking skeptical.

"I'm not going in there."

"No one's going in." I stand there looking at Epps before sighing.

"Your right. No one is going in." I grab a gun from one of Epps friends, slinging it around my shoulder. "I am. With or without you, I'll find her. She's in this mess because of me."

"I'm coming with you. It's my fault to. I didn't do anything to save her." I nod my head as I begin to walk towards the tower not caring how long it will take.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed. Is that what you want? Is that what you want?" Epps yells out to us. "You came all the way out here to get yourselves killed? Huh?" Epps voice gets louder. I feel him tug on my arm making me turn around and pull myself out of his grasp. "Listen to what I'm saying." He says holding me by the shoulders.

"She's here because of me. Because of us. Do you understand?" I raise my voice at him as I shrug his hands off and continue to walk as I pull Sam next to me.

"Listen, if you go in this building, that's if she's even still alive, there's no way you're gonna be able to reach her!"

"Then we'll find a way. But I'm not gonna stop until I do." Sam gets out of my grasp and turns around to face Epps. I stop and turn to watch what happens.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over."

"No." I ball my hands into fists as my hair goes in front of my eyes. A bright blue glow emitting from my right hand. "It's not over 'till we're all dead, and that's not happening on my watch."

"Incoming!" I hear one of Epps friends scream out. I look behind us to see one of the Decepticon fighters shooting at us. We begin to run away but it sets off some sort of explosion that made us fall to the ground but it killed the people next to us. We quickly get up and run again only to throw ourselves to the floor as the fighter hovers over us. It goes in reverse before taking aim at us, only for it to be shot down into a building. I lay on my stomach confused before hearing large footsteps behind us. I slowly turn around and look up as my eyes widen in shock. Tears start to brim the corners of m eyes.

"Optimus." I say bellow a whisper as he walks closer and cocks his gun making a shell fall out.

"We will kill them all." I slowly stand up and look back to the Decepticon as it tries to escape.

"Wreckers, Kill him!" One of them yells out as they grab the con and start to tear him apart limb by limb.

"This is going to hurt! A lot!" One then starts to laugh maniacally.

"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of Freedom, we take the battle to them!" Optimus points in the direction of the tower. I look behind him as more cars come out of the smoke and debris. I see Bumblebee driving towards us and begins to transform. I begin to walk towards him before breaking into a full on sprint. After he transforms, he jogs a bit before bending down on one knee with open arms. I run into him, hugging the bot as tight as I could. I grab his face with both hands looking into his blue eyes before leaning in to give him a kiss. After a few seconds I pull away as tears stream down my face.

"I thought I lost you forever."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He says with a recording of my voice. I smile happily at him, thankful that he's back.

"We saw your ship blow up!" I turn around to look at Sam as Bee stands up with me in his hand.

"The ship! We were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing didn't we?" The green wrecker responds as he continues to tear apart the con.

"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned." The red wrecker speaks as he drags the cons head and throws it to the side. "We ain't going nowhere."

"Yeah, no one's exiling us." I turn my head to Epps' car to see Brains and Wheelie.

"The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war." Bee places me back down on the floor next to Sam before stand next to Optimus.

"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress," Optimus says pointing behind us. "so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."

"I think I know where to look!" Sam looks up at Optimus before walking towards the fighter jet. After explaining to Optimus our situation, Sam gets on top of the jet and calls Bee over.

"So, you can fly this thing, right?" I stand on the floor with my arms crossed, looking between the two. Bee lifts up his arms in a slight shrug before shaking his right hand in a maybe motion. "What is that..." Sam then does the same motion to Bee. "What is that? What is that? So-so?" Bee then shrugs as he moves to the side a bit. "So you so-so can fly this. That feels terrible." I sigh as Bee somehow manages to get in the small jet. I get on top, holding on for dear life as Sam speaks to Epps before getting on the opposite side. Bee starts the jet making me close my eyes as my right hand digs into the metal. 'Why did I agree to do this?' After the jet gets stable I open my eyes slowly and watch as buildings burn and crumble into dust. We quickly approach Trump Tower near the lower pent house where they are keeping Carly. I hand Sam his gun before giving him a quick nod.

"Go safe my cousin-in-law." He smiles at me before jumping off and into the penthouse. Bee starts to slowly descend as we watch from down below.

"Where is she!" I hear Sam yell. I look up waiting for the right moment to move up. I hear crashes and gunshots before seeing Sam thrown over the ledge by the bird Decepticon and Carly calling out for him. I stick my hand out and catch him as he falls, pulling him up onto the barrel of the turret on the jet. I signal Bee to rise up as I get my gun ready. When we are at level with the building Sam calls out to Carly making everyone turn around. She quickly back hands the guy holding her, getting out of his grasp. She then began to run to us, jumping of the ledge and into Sam's arms. I smile before turning to the cockpit.

"Light'em up Bee!" I say as I begin to fire the gun into the building with Bee. Something gets thrown into one of the engines making the jet go down. I lose my balance for a moment before turning to Carly.

"Get in the cockpit with Bee." She nods and quickly gets inside. I turn to face Sam to see that damn bird trying to strangle him. I grab it by the neck and hold it's body down with my own as best as I could.

"Sam! It's head. Put it near the turret! Now!" Sam stumbles forward but grabs its head and holds it in front of the barrel.

"Bee, now!" We scream out in unison as the damn bird tries to break free. Bee shoots the bird making it finally go limp. I quickly get off and hold onto Sam and the jet for dear life. We scream out as we get closer to the floor. The jet began to spin and go upside down making us slip and fall to the ground. The drop wasn't to high but it felt like it was as we rolled to a stop. The jet then crashes into the ground, taking pieces off and flinging them everywhere. I slowly get up and hold my head trying to regain my balance. I slowly began to limp to the ship making sure Carly and Bee are alright but Sam beats me to it. Carly opens up the hatch and jumps out into Sams arms

"Sam. You found me."

"I'd follow you anywhere." I smile at the two before helping Bumblebee out of the small jet. When he gets out, he immediately scoops me up into his arms making small beeps and whirls. I chuckle slightly before hugging him back.

"The wars not over yet." I say as I pull away. He brings his hand up to his shoulder allowing me to sit on it like old times. He stands off to the side with his cannon out looking out in the distance. Carly and Sam stand looking in the same direction as Bee waits for the others to show up. When everyone gets here I tell Bee to put me down. At first he doesn't but quickly complies and brings me down. I walk over to Epps, Sam and Carly ready for our next course of action.

"What is that? Is that us?" Sam says pointing off to the side. We all run to the object trying to figure out what it is.

"It's a military UAV." I say as we get closer.

"Stone, check and see if it's still working." Epps calls out to his friend.

"Yeah, still got power." We quickly get to the front of it hoping it could see us.

"Flight Control, do you copy? Can... Can you rotate? Can you do something? Come on, work! Work!" Epps tries to clean off the lens only to smear the dirt and dust. The UAV starts to rotate making Epps happy.

"Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay. They can hear us." Epps moves out of the way letting me and Sam get near it.

"Chicago is ground zero, do you understand?" I say before moving so Carly can speak.

"Please listen. Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to his space bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola." She moves so Sam can speak again.

"You've got to destroy the pillar. You have to shoot down the pillar or they will transport Cybertron here, do you understand?" We step away from the drone and face towards Optimus for the next part of the plan.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll." Optimus then runs ahead of us with the rest of the Autobots behind him.

"Ratchet, cover high." Sideswipe points to the medic before following the Prime. I look over to Epps and the others seeing that they brought a rocket with them.

"Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" I ask as I get closer to them.

"We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take a shot." Epps tells me.

"Not closer. Higher. We need a clear line of sight."

"And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up." Epps replies to his friend.

"We only got one shot." Someone shots.

"One shot's all we need." Sam says looking at everyone. We all start to run to our destination but get stopped by Shockwave. We change direction and head into one of the buildings with the Autobots following behind us.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!"

"Shouldv'e seen him up close." I says as we come to a stop.

"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech." Optimus pulls out his cannon and stares in the direction of the con. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion!"

"Lets get some!"

"You got that right!" They leave the building with smiles on their faces.

"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building." Epps points to a tower not far from our location. "And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire." He then points at the remaining Autobots. "Let's move!"

"Wait a minute!" I turn around to face Que. "I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes." He places a few things on the floor in front of us.

"We got to go, Que!"

"Come on!"

"They're great inventions for kicking ass!" He says as he bends slightly. I smile before pulling out the katana sword he made me.

"Thanks but I already got one." His face lights up seeing it is being used.

"What are these?" Epps picks up a bomb looking object and hands it to me.

"Those are boom-sticks. Armed in 30 seconds." I nod and place it in my back pocket just in case I need it. "Grapple gloves, for climbing."

"Thanks Que." He goes outside to help his team mates as we make a run for the glass tower. I jump over fallen items trying to get there as fast as I can. I grab Carly by the wrist and pull her along with me trying to help her balance with her thin heels. I'm surprised she hasn't hurt her ankle yet. We make it to the building trying to find the stairs.

"Epps, this way!" Sam shouts as we all follow him. We run up multiple flights of stairs before reaching the level where we can get a clear shot.

"Set up the rocket." Epps says as we get close to a window. "They're coming!"

"Weapon status?" I yell out to who ever has the rocket. Sam and Carly come up behind me pointing at where the control pillar is.

"There, the building with the dome." I nod my head before helping out the others and getting the rocket ready. I stand behind a desk in the building getting ready to cover but it starts to rumble making me lose my balance.

"The building!" I shout out to everyone. The room starts to slant making it hard to stand up straight. I end up falling on my side managing to stay still.

"They're shooting at the building." I turn around making sure everyone is okay.

"This is not a good idea."

"What?" Sam asks confused.

"This building is unstable.

"Listen, stop for a second." Sam gets up and goes over to the rocket. "If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we all die. Right? That's your target. Come on man!"

"Nice pep talk Sam." I say sarcastically as I get on my hands and knees before standing up completely.

"I don't even care if the building collapses." Epps comrade says as he raises the rocket to his face taking aim at the building with the pillars. "I'm having a heart attack anyway." The floor shakes violently making things fall to the ground.

"The building is going over!" Someone screams out. I stand with my right leg slightly bent and firmly placed on the floor and my left leg behind me acting as some sort of support.

"Hang on!" I scream out as more object begin to fall as the building leans more and more. Eventually the desks and water gallons fall to the ground and slide across the floor. I land on the floor with a thud when a desk knocks me off my feet.

"Katana!"

"I'm fine. Keep your hands up!" I scream out as I slowly begin to slide. I look around and find that Sam is behind a beam with Carly clinging on to him for dear life. The building stops moving but the office supplies around us continues to fall. I manage to get to a beam before a desk almost ran over me.

"It's okay! It stopped!" Epps calls out from somewhere.

"Guys, Look!" Carly points towards the broken windows. Some of those Decepticon ships are heading our way.

"Everybody hide!" I scream out as I push myself closer to the pillar. I lean slightly to the side to see where the ship was. It stopped at the end of the glass on the other side from me. Sam and Carly are hiding behind a filing cabinet that lays on the white beam. Out of nowhere the Decepticon jumps out of it's ship and crashes through the window causing glass to fly every where. It lands behind the beam that Sam is behind but on Carly's side. I silently curse as I hide back behind my pillar. I take out my katana and use it's blade like a mirror to keep an eye on the con. I see its blurry figure cock its gun as it looks around the room trying to find us. The con gets closer to Carly as it stalks through the room. I turn the blade and see Epps blurry figure taking something out from his pocket. I see a green ball that fits perfectly in his hand and it hits me.

'He's got a grenade.' I smile as I place my sword in front of me waiting for the right moment to pass. A loud bang and sparks fill up the room as the grenade explodes hopefully near the con.

"Run!"

"Cover fire!" I quickly turn around and away from he pillar and charge at the con as our teammates fire at it.

"Kat!" I hear Sam call out to me as I run past him. The bullets fly past me as I hold my sword with both hands and slice at the Con but it moves making me miss and slice off its arm instead.

"Shit." I curse out as I quickly turn around and doge its hand from grabbing me. I notice everyone running in the opposite direction, towards the glass. The con tries to take another swipe a me but I roll out of the way and slice at its leg making it fall over. Once its down I place my katana back in its place before sprinting to the other side of the building.

"Shoot the glass! Jump out the window!" Epps screams out. His friends then began to shoot as they ran, weakening the windows in front of them. I pick up my speed and cross my arms over my face as I jump through the glass and out into the open. I land hard onto the windows underneath me and slide down the building behind everyone. Sam and Carly begin to freak out and try to grab onto anything they could.

"Shoot the glass!" I scream out to them as we get closer and closer to the edge of the slanted building. Epps and his friends begin to shoot underneath them making the glass weak enough to break with their weight. Eventually one by one everyone falls into the whole and into the building again. I brace myself as I went through the broken window, falling on my back before sliding downward again. The momentum makes me roll across the floor, making it difficult to stop myself. Nothing blocks my path as I quickly approach the edge of the building. I quickly take out my sword and stab it into the ground trying to stop myself from falling. I get dangerously close to the edge as my sword finally stops me from sliding. Half my body hangs out of the window making some shards of glass to stab into my legs.

"Is everybody okay?" Epps calls out from besides me.

"Define okay." I say as I pull myself away from the ledge.

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
